speak now
by Marzlover
Summary: yugi is forset to marry tea but yami save him and yami and yugi get marry. warning female yami


**Marzlover: this story bace off of a song speak now by taylor swith and i don't own anything so in joy.**

**Yugi was forset to marry tea and yami wanted yugi to marry her so she will sing a song about this wedding day. **

**"****I am not the kind of girl****  
****Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion****  
****But you are not the kind of boy****  
****Who should be marrying the wrong girl****"**

**tea was mad at her bridesmaid for making her look like a pastry and her family dressed in pastel but you **

**hates pastel and yami knew that and yami sneaks in and sees yugi friends and the brides snotty little family.**

**"****I sneak in and see your friends****  
****And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel****  
****And she is yelling at a bridesmaid****  
****Somewhere back inside a room****  
****Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry****"**

**Yami lose herself in a daydream well relise it not what ****he thought it would be.**

**"****This is surely not what you thought it would be****  
****I lose myself in a daydream****  
****Where I stand and say**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
****Don't say "Yes", run away now****  
****I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door****  
****Don't wait or say a single vow****  
****You need to hear me out****  
****And they said, "Speak now"****".**

**The organ started to play the song that sounds like a death march. /yami where are you/ /i am behind **

**you/ /what happen/ /i got uninvited by your lovelyy bride to be/ /what that not nice you have to save me **

**tea walking down like a pagenent queen and i am wishing it was you/ /i know hang on/.**

**"  
****Fond gestures are exchanged****  
****And the organ starts to play****  
****A song that sounds like a death march****  
****And I am hiding in the curtains****  
****It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-****be******

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen****  
****But I know you wish it was me,****  
****You wish it was me,****  
****Don't you?**

******_[Chorus:]_****  
****Don't say "Yes", run away now,****  
****I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.****  
****Don't wait or say a single vow,****  
****You need to hear me out,****  
****And they said, "Speak now".****  
****Don't say "Yes", run away now,****  
****I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.****  
****Don't wait or say a single vow,****  
****Your time is running out,****  
****And they said, "Speak now".******

**Oh, la, la****  
****Oh, oh****  
****Say a single vow****".**

**"if anyone a upjects to this marriage speank now or forever hold your peace." and yami step out and everyone looks at her. "i do".**

**"****I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"****  
****There's the silence, there's my last chance.****  
****I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.****  
****Horrified looks from everyone in the room****  
****But I'm only looking at you.****"**

**"hear me out.  
****I am not the kind of girl****  
****Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion****  
****But you are not the kind of boy****  
****Who should be marrying the wrong girl hehe**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"." **

**yugi ran to yami and kiss her and everyone gasps incloding tea. "let go yami" "ok yugi" they ran but yugi **

**had to tell tea something. "tea i hate pastel hahahaha" tea was mad and her family were shock **

**but before they left they went to the room yugi was in puting on his suit for the wedding to get him out of it **

**and put his normal clothes on and they left the church happy and they got married they way they like it and tea was so mad and pissed.**

******Marzlover:that it but i hope you like it ad leave nice reviews and peace.**


End file.
